Healing Scars
by bookAndMusicLover1
Summary: Katara and Zuko are brought together one night by a nightmare and things get steamy. Lemon warning.


Zuko awoke covered in sweat and shaking with rage, and fear. He stood up angrily and stormed out of his tent and away from the rest of the sleeping camp, Azula's evil smile still etched into his memory. His hate for her was surpassed only by his fear, something he would never admit to anyone. He felt his suroundings heat up with the intesity of his rage and knew he needed to blow off some steam before he boiled over.

He came to a cliff wall and loosed a fireball at it, sending rock shards flying. He smiled slighty at the feeling of power and relief that came with it and let free a round of them. Soon however, the relief simply turned back to anger at Azula and his own cowardice and he was exhausting himself with all his efforts.

"Zuko?"

The soft voice behind him startled him and his fireball hit closer then he intended sending shattered rock into his face. He felt the stinging pain as the jagged pieces cut into his face and turned angrily. Katara stood watching from a small distance back and he wondered how long she had been there. He should have remembered her tent was the closest and realized how much noise he was making.

"What?" He spat out a bit angrily. Truthfully, he was ashamed she had seen him lose control like that.

Katara looked at him a long time wordlessly, considering him. Finally she stepped foward and touched a hand to one of his cuts and simply said "You're hurt. Come let me fix it."

Unsure what to do or say next Zuko followed her, after a moments hesitation, back to her tent. She had him sit while she fetched a bowl of water and knelt beside him. She gently touched his face again to judge which cuts needed the most attention and which would heal quick enough on their own. Their eyes briefly met and Zuko felt the strange stomach lurching sensation he always felt when this happened and looked quickly away. The next moment her hand touched a particularly painful cut over his eye giving him an excuse to flinch and pull away.

"I'm fine, just leave it be." He spat out angrilly and stood to go.

Katara remained sitting and spoke quietly "If you leave it, some of those will likely scar." He stopped in his tracks; he didn't need any more of those. "If you'd just sit still I'd be done in a few minutes." He sat back down defeated.

Katara bent the water from the bowl and put it to the worst of the cuts. It felt pleasently warm as the water began healing his skin. He let out a soft sigh reflexively and Katara smirked a bit. He scowled at her but she only laughed. He looked away and deturmined not to give her any other fuel for mockery.

A minute passed before Katara got up the nerve to ask "So what brought all that on? You were pretty angry." Zuko's lips set in a thin line and his eyes narrowed and she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him tonight. She sighed and moved on to the last of the cuts. "You know you really should try and be less..." She tried to think of a nice way to put it and didn't come up with much "Uptight. You're so stressed out all of the time and constantly angry." She finished healing the last cut and put her hands down. "Try and loosen up a little. Have some fun, do something to relax! You'd be a lot happier for-"

She cut off as she felt Zuko's lips pressed against hers. He had done it before he had time to think what he was doing. But unlike most of the rash decisions he made, this one wasn't fueled by anger. Still, he was afraid the consequences would be negative like usual until he felt her kissing him back and her hand move to his neck.

Encouraged by this, he slid his hand to her back and kissed her deeper, pushing her down onto her bed as he did. Katara hardly knew how to respond to the sudden change of events, but she knew she didn't want it to stop. Growing suddenly bold she slipped his shirt off. He eagerly helped before leaning back down to kiss her again.

She slid her hands down his well muscled chest before moving them to his back and pulling him closer. He tangled a hand in her long, soft hair and parted her lips softly with his tongue. Katara gently bit his bottom lip and moaned and his other hand moved to caress slowly up her soft curved body and squeeze her breast. The young waterbender shivered with pleasure and felt herself opening up to him. Her legs parted and she pulled him closer.

Zuko was surprised but never the less took the opportunity to get closer to her and pressed their hips together. He could feel the heat even through their clothing and felt himself getting even harder. Katara moaned at the feeling of it and that was all the encouragement he needed to take off the dress creating the barracade between them.

Zuko took a long moment to admire her exposed body. Her baby soft skin was flawless. Perfect curves drew the eyes from her round and perky breasts down to her small, supple waist and finally, to her beautifully rounded hips and ass. Then, he hesitated. Though she showed few signs of modesty or nervousness as she looked up at him, he couldn't imagine that the young girl from a small waterbending tribe had much expirience with this sort of thing. He wasn't sure how to proceed.

Katara watched the confident man looking over every inch of her and had no doubt this was nothing new for him. Before he was banished he had surely had his fair share of women in his bed, handsome as he was. Far from being upset by this, Katara was a bit relieved because she had no idea what to do. She only hoped she wouldn't disapoint him.

Upon seeing his hesitation, Katara only smiled. Maybe he wasn't as sure of himself as she thought. He leaned down and kissed her, as if asking permission, and she responded by hesitantly sliding her hand to his pants. He raised his eyebrows at her a bit surprised and slowly removed them for her.

He was fully erect and harder then he could ever remember being. For a long moment Katara only looked. Then, she slowly wrapped her fingers around it to feel. Zuko inhaled sharply with pleasure and wrapped his fingers in her hair. Katara squeezed a bit in surprise and tried gently stroking his hard cock. He brought her face to his and kissed her deeply as she played with it. Encouraged, Katara tightened her grip and stroked faster.

Zuko slid a hand up her leg and lightly ran his finger along the outside of her cunt. In typical waterbender fashion, she was soaking wet. She moaned loudly and her hips pressed against his hand almost of their own accord. He ran his finger along her slit and rubbed circles around her clit illiciting more moans from the young woman. He slowly slid a finger inside her and almost moaned aloud himself at how tight and warm she was.

Katara squirmed in pleasure beneath him as he pumped a finger in and out of her. After a moment he added a second, stretching her out a bit and she looked slightly less comfortable. He kissed her long and slow while giving her time to get used to it.

She had stopped stroking his dick with all the attention she had been getting and he now placed his hand on hers and pumped it up and down along it as a reminder. Katara picked up the pace on her own and he added a third finger while she played with it. Her eyes shut and her grip tightened as the pain was slighty worse this time.

Zuko caressed her body with his free hand and kissed her neck. She opened her eyes at the pleasant feeling and moaned softly. He sucked her neck gently and rubbed her clit while fingering her until it no longer hurt. Zuko knew he couldn't go much longer without feeling her tight cunt wrapped around him and so removed his fingers and laid down gently on top of her, supporting his weight with his elbows.

She looked up at him slightly fearful, but trusting, and he kissed her slowly and rubbed the head of it along her slit slowly, getting it wet and slippery. Katara moaned and her hands slid to his back. He rubbed it along her clit and back to the opening and she tightened her grip in pleasure and nervousness, digging her nails into his skin. This pushed Zuko to the egde and it took every ounce of his will power not to shove it into her. Instead, he slowly slid in giving her time to adjust. He moaned as he felt her tight pussy surround his dick but her simultaneous moan of pain was not lost on him.

Forcing himself to keep still with every inch of himself inside her; he kissed her softly and ran a hand down her body gently. He reached down and slowly rubbed and played with her clit and felt her relax slightly. He kissed and sucked her neck before kissing down to her breasts and lightly twirling his tongue around her nipple. She moaned in surprise and he felt her pussy contract around him almost causing him to come right then. He held back and continued to lick and suck her nipples and rub her clit until she was ready.

Slowly, he pulled back until he was almost out of her and thrust back in. She moaned softly and he continued thrusting slowly. It quickly became too difficult for him to hold back however and his tempo increased. Katara moaned and kissed his neck as he pushed into her repeatedly. Zuko's breathing sped up and he pulled her closer and thrust deeper.

Being with Katara was very different then anything he had experienced before. Fire nation women had a passion that almost consumed you. They had always been a little too dominant for his tastes. He was a man that liked to be in control, and Katara proved the perfect partner for this.

Her submission to him in no way made her a passive partner. Katara responded instinctively to his every thrust. She moved in time with him perfectly. Despite her lack of experience, she quickly picked up on his likes.

Zuko thrust into her faster, his need for her building. Katara matched his thrusts and moaned with each one. She bit his neck gently and ran her nails down his back causing his breathing to speed further and his thrusts to become harder and more desperate. The heat he was eminating evaperated her bending water and filled the tent with steam.

Katara tangled a hand in his hair and kissed him hard as he thrust as fast as he could into her. He lifted her hips to his and kissed her like his life depended on it. She pulled back and moaned his name softly sending him over the edge and he came hard inside her with a ragged moan.

He just barely managed to support his weight and keep from collapsing on top of her as they both breathed heavily for several minutes. For the first time he allowed himself the luxury of looking into the eyes he had been avoiding for so long for fear of being transfixed. The gorgeous blue eyes looked up at him sparkling with love.

Looking into her eyes he felt the most relaxed he could ever remember feeling. All the anger and fear melted away. All he could feel was love for the girl he had in his arms.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

She looked slightly perplexed "For what?"

"Healing me." He replied simply.

He kissed her softly and smiled one of his rare smiles; he didn't think they'd be that rare anymore though. Katara smiled back at him and put her hand gently on the scared side of his face and caressed it softly. Zuko pulled her close to him on her bed and the two fell back to sleep together wordlessly. He didn't have a single dream the rest of the night, save for the one he held in his arms.


End file.
